Liam Monteiro and Friends (Free Join Roleplay)
After turning 14, Liam Monteiro traveled to 2016 to settle there. He married Merna the Merhog and had 10 children with her. This non-canon roleplay focuses on Liam, Merna, their 10 children and their friends in Station Square. This takes place 30 years later, in 2046. Liam's Family Liam Monteiro (Born November 23, 2028, he's from the future after all.) - Principal of a hero training academy. He's close friends with Asonja the Hedgehog. Merna Monteiro (She has no real surname, therefore no maiden name either.) (Born May 9, 2001) Their 10 children: # Vanessa Monteiro (Born January 4, 2019) - The eldest of the Monteiro children # Edward Monteiro (Born March 12, 2021) - He loves cooking and has his own cooking show on GooTube (Youtube). # Gordon Monteiro (Born June 21, 2023) - He's very active and plays sports frequently. # Lloyd Monteiro (Born August 30, 2025) - He loves playing his Shaystation all day. # Cleo Monteiro (Born February 3, 2026) - She's a rock chick and likes to play guitar. # Marvin Ruben Monteiro (Born December 28, 2027) - He loves watching survival shows on tv, and does survival himself. # Holly Monteiro (Born May 27, 2031) # Walter Monteiro (Born December 25, 2033) - He performs to the highest standard in school. He's also respected by many kids because he was born on Christmas. # Bonnie Monteiro (Born July 3, 2034) - She watches tv for most of the day. # Marvin Monteiro Jr. (Born May 5, 2035) - The youngest of the Monteiro children. He is spoiled and demands more than 10 presents on birthdays and Christmas. Asonja's Family Asonja the Hedgehog (Born 1999 (Date Unknown)) - Assistant principal of a hero training academy. Because of a childhood tragedy, he's extremely disfigured and depressed. Emma Capulet (Asonja has no surname, therefore she has her maiden name.) (Born April 2, 2000) - An actress in various Sonicwood movies. Because of this, she lives in a large mansion with her family. Hector Capulet (Born May 31, 2016) - He is a very experienced fighter trained in the way of his father. He works at the Station Square Heroes of Tomorrow Academy, where his father also works. He is Ivy's twin brother. Ivy Dundee (Néé Capulet) (Also Born May 31, 2016) - She's an actress, like her mother. She is married to movie director Steven Dundee, hence why her surname is now Dundee. They also have a son named Sterling. Steven Dundee (Born September 10, 2012) - A movie director, Ivy's husband and Sterling's father. He created famous movies such as The Way of the Hedgehog, War and War II. Sterling Dundee (Born October 17, 2036) - Steven and Ivy's son and Asonja and Emma's grandson. He looks up to both his parents and hopes to be a director like his father. RP Liam was lying down on a tanning bed by the pool in the backyard of his Monteiro Mansion in Station Square. He was listening to music while his wife Merna was arguing with her daughter Holly over her boyfriend staying over at their house. Liam: *inside his head* I have nothing to worry about...I have a day off from work and nothing can go wrong on a beautiful day like this... Meanwhile, with Asonja... Asonja was sitting at home on his laptop doing some accounting stuff on a spreadsheet. Hector, Ivy, Steven, and Emma were at work at the studios. He was taking care of Sterling while they were away. "Hey kido, do you want anything to eat?" Asonja asked him. "Yes please, Popop." Sterling says with a small smile. Asonja nods and closes his laptop. "Right away, bud. What're you lookin' for? Burgers, pizza?" "How about...your special burgers!" Sterling clapped a bit. "I always love your burgers!" Asonja chuckled a bit at that. "Sure thing, kid." He went to his indoor grill and started making the burgers. Meanwhile, with Edward... Edward was busy filming a new episode of his GooTube cooking show called The Fox Chef. On this episode, Edward is teaching people how to make Chili Dogs. Edward: Good day. I'm Edward Monteiro, and today I'll be learning you how to make Chili Dogs. It's Sonic the Hedgehog's favorite food, and, if you like spicy food, it'll be your favorite too. You can use different kinds of buns to make Chili Dogs, but I'd suggest using Sir Charles Hot Dog Buns to make your Chili Dogs. As for sausages, use the sausages from the brand Meaty Midgets. So, let's do this. I'm gonna take a medium sized cooking pot, and I'm gonna fill it with water. With Emma and Co... Steven was giving Ivy and Emma scripts. "Alright so here's how this is going down; Ivy will be coming in from the far left and you, Emma, will burst through the wall instead of using the door next to it and you'll say what it says in the script. Trust me, this Comedy will be the best." Emma reads the script and says like a question, "'Who cares about doors; they're too mainstream'?" Ivy and Steven chuckled. Steven said, "Of course! Remember, this takes place in the early 1990's so technology's going to be a bit...Blech." He pointed out the massive cellphones of the past, Manual Doors (Assuming the real world has automatic moving doors like in Star Trek.) and a Sega Genesis near a blocky TV for added decoration. Ivy: I'm surprised they still have this kind of stuff in 2046. This is like antique. "Yeah. I remember the apartment that Asonja and I lived in and they had even worse doors." Emma pointed out. "Some of these still exist and are sometimes still made." Ivy: Yeah. I remember dad telling me stories about how he and you lived in that apartment, how Hector and I grew up there and how Uncle Liam, Uncle Jason and Uncle Roman lived next door. Those are really cool stories. Speaking of which, I wonder what Uncle Jason and Uncle Roman are up to... With Jason and Roman... Roman was living with Jason in a medium sized house in a Station Square neighborhood where a lot of black human people lived. Roman was married with an unknown woman and had two daughters named Emerald and Ruby with her. Roman's wife and daughters lived in a seperate house elsewhere in Station Square because the house Roman and Jason lived in was only big enough for two people and they couldn't afford a bigger house. Roman was washing his car outside. Roman: This car has to be perfectly clean. That's the way I like it. (He drives a car because both his wings broke in a plane accident.) Jason was out in his front lawn in his human form, crossing his legs and seeming to tan. He was still horridly pale. He saw Roman cleaning his car and decided to pull a little prank; He used his powers to levitate a wet soapy sponge and smacks Roman with it at the back of his head. Roman: Oof! Roman looked at Jason. Roman: *sarcastically* Ha, ha, ha, that was soooo funny... He smirked at him. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just..." He holds up a net. "'Catching' some sleep." Roman: Also, I've been wondering...If this house is 50% mine, why am I cleaning 100% of it, you sloth boy? "I already cleaned the inside of the house. Well, I still am actually." He says. (If you want to know what his human form looks like, go here) (Looks pretty cool.) Roman: Ah, my bad. Sorry. I'm gonna go inside and watch some tv. but first, I'm gonna dry off the car. Once Roman had dried off the car he went inside to watch tv. When he got inside, the house was cleaned up exactly like it was brand new. The TV was spotless, the carpet was white as dirt-less snow, and the hard wooden floor looked to be waxed. The sound of a vacuum cleaner was in the dining room. Jason stayed outside, seeming to do nothing as usual. Roman: Hmm, he actually did clean the house. Nice. Roman sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He started watching Mobius Got Talent. Meanwhile, with Asonja and Sterling... Asonja had finished making burgers for Sterling and handed him the burger as well as the condiments: Ketchup, and Mayo. "There you are, kid. My favorites." He smiled a bit and Sterling put the ketchup and mayo between the buns and the meat-patty, as well as making a huge ketchup pile on the side. "Thanks Popop!" Sterling says before biting into the burger. "It's so goooood!" He adds. before Asonja hands him a napkin. "Careful bud. You're gonna get mayo all over your shirt, and Granny will be mad when she sees ya like that." He warned in a sarcastic tone. Sterling chuckled a bit, before continuing. Suddenly, Asonja's phone rang and he answered. "Hm?....Huh? You want me to go back there again? No way, I'm too old to go down there again, you crazy?" He started to pace to the other room, still talking on the phone. "...Of course it's been a while. Like, what, 30 years?...Huh, you can do that? That sounds pretty cool. Will it last?...Ah, I see. I'll be there tonight. I could use a bit of encouragement nowadays....see you there then." He hung up and went back to Sterling. "I'm going to be going...uhm...back to work at a different location." He lied. "My boss contacted me to be somewhere so I'll be calling your mother about it. Be safe, alright? Remember what to do?" Sterling nodded. "Do not answer the doorbell, do not answer the phone with a suspicious number, and close/lock all the windows and the door." Asonja nodded, patting his head. "Unless its your mother or granny. Good job kiddo. I'll see ya in a few hours." Asonja walked outside, sighing. "I cannot believe I'm going back there again. It's painful as it is but I've been too down lately. I'm pretty sure they can help me." He told himself before walking out in the direction of a mountain. Meanwhile, with Liam... Liam was napping at the pool when he was woken up by someone. Liam opened his eyes and saw Gordon. Liam sat up and turned off his music and got his myPod ears out of his real ears. Liam: Hey, Gordon. What brings you here? Gordon: My girlfriend broke up with me and I need some advice. Liam: I see...Well, what's the reason she left you? Gordon: She said she didn't like me anymore. Liam: Well, give love a rest and try finding a new girl after a while. That's the advice I can give you for now. Gordon: Okay. Hey, feel like getting a coffee? Liam: Sure. Let's go. We're taking mom's car. Gordon: Okay. Liam and Gordon left for the coffee shop. Meanwhile, with Emma and Co... (Shouldn't you be in bed by now? You have school tomorrow right?) (Yeah, I do. Sorry I came so late, because I was playing GTA Online. Let's continue tomorrow. Bai.) (It's fine. Hope you had fun. See you tomorrow) (Alright, here. See you tonight.) Emma and Ivy were doing their parts, and Emma shouted her line after she broke through the wall: "Who cares about doors; they're too mainstream!" "CUT! Alright that's lunch guys! Steven said before the other members went to their lunchboxes. Steven went over to them and asked, "What do you guys want? I figured you want some fast food?" Emma nodded "Do you want fast food as well?" He asked her. "It's fine if you don't want any, I could always bring you a soda or maybe a sandwich from Subway." Ivy: Sure, I'll have a burger with lots of ketchup and I'll have some fries and a strawberry milkshake with that. "Sure thing, honey." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I know what Emma wants so I know what to order now. See ya guys at 3!" He says and he leaves the studio to get the food. Emma looked at Ivy for a moment. "Say, how's Asonja doing?" Ivy: I don't know how dad's doing. I'll call Sterling to ask. Ivy got out her cellphone and called Sterling. He got the call and answered the phone as he recognized the number. "Hello Mom! What's wrong?" Ivy: Well, grandma wanted to know how grandpa is doing. Where is he? "Oh, he went to work. He just left two minutes ago." He answered. She knew that 'Work' was going to a mountain or something. Ivy: Okay, I see. Thanks, sweetie. We'll pick you up tonight. Bye! Ivy hung up the phone. Ivy: Dad's at that mountain. Apparently he had to do something there. Emma had a strange look on her face. "He promised me he would never go there again. Why is he going back..." Emma asked herself and then went to Ivy. "I see. How about I'll keep watch of Sterling while you go to the mountain and seek him for me please. I want to know if he'll be safe..." Ivy: Will do. Ivy grabbed her purse and went to Underground Mountain. With Asonja... He was at the top of the mountain, looking down at the massive hole in the mountain leading down to who knows where. "Damn, it's been so long since I've been down here. I have no choice but...lets see how this goes..." He walked back a bit, to get some running distance. "C'mon old body, don't fail me now..." He mutters. Ivy: Dad, what are you doing?! "GAH!" He jumped a bit, and looked at Ivy. "Oh, Ivy...you scared me for a moment there. I was just...checking out this cool cave." Ivy: You promised mom to never go to the Underground again, so why are you going down there again? He sighed. "Look, the master there called me and he told me to come here as he has made something for me. He said it was rather...important. So I'm going back down there not only to train some more, but to see what the master down there has for me. So...if you want to come with me go right ahead." Ivy: Okay then. Let's go. Ivy walked over to the cave and jumped down the hole. Asonja did so as well, and they soon reached Terminal Velocity, equal to each other. "Yeah, it's a long fall. Also, do not be alarmed at what happens to me, this happens occasionally..." With that said as she looked back at him, he looked WAY younger like he was 17 years old. "Freaky right?" He asked, his voice even changed to the corresponding voice. Ivy: Yeah, that's weird. Let's go find that 'Master' guy. Ivy walked to the Underground Palace, where the Master lived with his female colleague whose name still isn't revealed. Ivy and Asonja entered the throne room and the Master was sitting on his throne. Master: Asonja...Who did you bring with you, sonny? "This is my daughter, Ivy." He said normally. It's strange considering how tall Ivy is compared to the Younger Asonja. "She's never been down here before, I'm guessing." Ivy: No, sir. I've never been here before. My mom asked me to check on my dad. So, what did you need my dad for? (You can take control of The Master for now. Also, I'm gonna go downstairs to watch Utopia in about 15 minutes. See you soon.) (Alrighty, I'll give it a shot) "Right! It was mainly to show that I have corrected the age-rewind for him and to him this." He holds up a red pill of sorts. Asonja looked a bit confused but that was answered pretty quick. "This gives him the ability of whatever he chooses. Permanently." He said. Asonja looked pretty happy for a minute, and immediately went to thinking about what power he wants. "See, like all hedgehogs nowadays have powers. Extreme Strength, Flight, Levitation, Shape-Shifting, etc etc. But Asonja however, wasn't born that way. His genetics had a mutation before reaching his ability, however he was given none. But with this pill, it will adjust his genes the correct way to reveal his power that he wants for the rest of his life. And maybe keeping his age, that may be a side-effect. So you might have a 17 year old father for the rest of time." Ivy gulped. Ivy: So...He will stay 17 and will be immortal...? "Well, not immortal but forever 17." He answered. Asonja wasn't listening. Ivy: I don't want dad to stay 17 forever! *to Asonja* Dad, I don't want you to do this! Mom will probably be livid at you for this! "He said it was a side-effect. A possibility. We don't know until we try. And plus, it's something I've always wanted! Power! I've always wanted power..." He looked back at the Master. Ivy: I'm gonna call mom about it. Ivy got out her phone and called Emma. She picked up. "Yes Ivy honey?" She said. "Did you find Asonja?" Ivy: Yes, I did. But listen to this... Ivy explained The Master's gift and the possible consequences. "Oh boy...I know him when it comes to power. He thinks he's weak, all the time. He's always wanted to be strong but...this is just impossible." She answered (Sorry, I gtg) (Bai. ;-;) Ivy: Yeah...I'm gonna take dad back to the surface. Ivy hung up the phone. Ivy: Sorry, sir, but Asonja's going back to Mobius. He's always wanted to be strong, but this is just impossible. (See you tonight.) (I'm back, earlier this time. I had to get up early to get my Permit) "It is no longer possible. If the side effect does occur, let me know and come back down here. I already have an antidote for it in case it goes wrong." The Master replied and handed Asonja the pill. "Do not take it now and wait until you go back to your old age so that the side effect won't occur as often. At least, that's what I'm thinking. If you don't want to take it, bring it back and I will understand." Asonja nods and puts the pill in his trench coat pocket. "Alright then. Ivy, lets go." He looked up at her since she was a bit taller than him. Ivy: Okay then... Ivy took Asonja to an elevator that led back up to the surface. They went straight for Asonja and Emma's mansion. Ivy: We're here! Asonja still hasn't turned back to his older self and was still 17. Emma was a bit confused by this. "Uhm...Asonja? Why do you look so young?" Asonja looked at himself. "Oh! The spell in the Mountain hasn't worn off yet. I'll return to my current age later." Ivy: Yeah, long story. Suddenly, an ice cream truck sound was coming past the mansion. It was a Monday. (Watch Angry German Kid vs The Ice Cream Truck and you'll get it. :3) Ivy: Ice cream? Sterling loves ice cream! Ivy gave Sterling some money. Ivy: Go ahead and get your ice cream, sweetie. Sterling smiled and ran to the truck, laughing. "Yaaaay Ice creeeam!" Sadly, when Sterling got to the truck, the truck drove away and the people left with their ice cream. Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays